


Sunshine and Stormy Days

by heyitscmei



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sheith Positivity Week 2017, Thunderstorms, but im posting it anyways, super super suuuper late i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: He’s already established that Shiro’s found the candles, but what he wasn’t expecting was for Shiro to have them set up on the center of the table as he sets down two bowls.“What’s this?” The scene is pretty unmistakable, but he asks anyways because what the heck, Shiro.Shiro looks up in response to his voice and the candle’s light illuminates his adorably sheepish expression. Keith swears he can feel the way his heart melts into a puddle under his feet.“A candle-lit dinner,” Shiro says.





	Sunshine and Stormy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfsan11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsan11/gifts).



> Day 3: Thunderstorms/Summer Rain
> 
> For Saru who really wanted me to write this ;w;

The rain starts suddenly enough for Keith to be surprised, wondering how the weather changed so abruptly. He can hear the way it steadily patters against the roof and Shiro hums from where he’s nestled behind Keith, gaze shifting from Keith’s open book to where the raindrops streak down the window.

Keith is the first to tear his gaze away from the window, flipping the page as he reaches the bottom. This is enough to draw Shiro’s attention back.

“I was still reading that page!” Glancing back at Shiro as best as he can, he can’t quite stifle the small huff of laughter when he sees Shiro’s pout. He feels Shiro’s arms tighten around him.

“Maybe you should read faster then,” Keith teases, flipping back to the previous page. Shiro kisses his cheek gratefully, reading over his shoulder.

Thunder rumbles faintly in the background and the rain picks up, hammering harder against the house. There are flashes of lightning every once in awhile and Keith leans more snugly into the circle of Shiro’s arms, feeling laziness wash over him as the rainfall makes him feel progressively drowsier.

They continue in this manner, reading quietly together in the comfort of their bed, until the lamp goes out.

“I thought we just changed that bulb,” Shiro murmurs, reaching over and flicking the switch a few times. It refuses to turn back on and, with a resigned sigh, Keith marks their page and reluctantly gets up to turn the bedroom light on instead. Flicking the switch results in absolutely nothing and Keith frowns into the dark room.

“I think the power’s out.” he says. Shiro follows him out of the room and they test out the other switches, just to make sure and, just as expected, nothing seems to want to turn on. For all their muscle memory, stumbling around in the dark isn’t exactly what Keith would call a fun idea. “We should just go to bed.”

“Tempting, but you know it’ll be hard to go back to sleep again when we wake up in the middle of the night.” Shiro gives him a smile and kisses his forehead. “Let’s look for candles—maybe we can finish reading that book.”

Shiro makes a good point, so Keith acquiesces. He doesn’t really remember where they’d put those candles as he rifles through their linen closet, refolding unused bed sheets that had fallen to the floor, but he’s pretty sure they had a few of those scented ones that Shiro likes. Even after his quick, impromptu clean-up, the linen closet gives up nothing. He checks their own closet, the night stands and the desks before lamenting their apparent lack of organization because, surely, there is a proper place to store things like scented candles so _what the hell—why do neither of them know where they are_?!

When Keith gives up his search, he heads out into the hallways to go find Shiro and see if he’s had more luck. He gets his answer as soon as he nears their kitchen and notices the soft, yellow glow that seems to spill out into the hall.

There’s an obvious remark on the tip of his tongue, but he stops short as soon as he enters the kitchen and dining room. He’s already established that Shiro’s found the candles, but what he wasn’t expecting was for Shiro to have them set up on the center of the table as he sets down two bowls.

“What’s this?” The scene is pretty unmistakable, but he asks anyways because _what the heck, Shiro_.

Shiro looks up in response to his voice and the candle’s light illuminates his adorably sheepish expression. Keith swears he can feel the way his heart melts into a puddle under his feet.

“A candle-lit dinner,” Shiro says. It comes out sounding like a question. Keith peers into the bowls before looking back up and quirking a brow at his husband.

“Cereal?” He asks, largely amused. Shiro pouts, shrugging helplessly.

“Candle-lit breakfast for dinner,” Shiro corrects, pulling Keith into the circle of his arms. “I’m trying to be romantic here.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Keith says, pulling back just enough to give Shiro his most genuine smile. The one he knows Shiro likes to kiss and, true to form, Shiro leans down to press their matching grins together. “So what’ve we got on the menu today?”

“Lucky Charms for you because I know you like the marshmallows,” Shiro says, pulling out Keith’s chair for him. Keith allows this, ever charmed by how endlessly sappy Shiro is. It’s such a Shiro thing to do and it makes him feel warm and fond. “And Cheerios for me. Turns out we’re almost out of both, so I guess we’ll have to go add some to the shopping list.”

“The presentation is incredible,” Keith teases as Shiro takes his seat across from him. “Perfect milk to cereal ratio.”

“Only the best for my Sweetie Pie.” Keith snorts and plucks a marshmallow from his bowl, tossing it at Shiro who leans up to catch it in his mouth.

“You’re corny.”

“Just for you, Babe.”

“I’m so—” Keith glances down at his cereal and then back up at Shiro, keeping his expression flat “—lucky.”

Shiro laughs, like Keith hoped he would, and Keith finds himself caught up in admiring the way Shiro’s eyes crinkle at the corners and how his smile spreads so widely. Dark, grey eyes full of mirth capture the light of the flames and Keith thinks that it makes for a rather gorgeous sight.

Thunder rumbles distantly and Keith had almost forgotten that there was a storm outside at all, the sound of Shiro’s laugh having drowned out the pounding rain. It’s all too easy to forget the dreary weather when he’s so wrapped up in the warmth and coziness that life with Shiro tends to bring.

“I love you,” Keith says honestly. Shiro hums, taking Keith’s hand across the table.

“What brought this on?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to say it.”

Shiro’s expression softens and he squeezes Keith’s hand.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
